koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Angelique Special 2
Angelique Special 2 (アンジェリークSpecial2) is the direct sequel to Angelique. Ruby Party members commented in later interviews and databooks that it was made to answer fan demand for a solid continuation for the canon. Developers wanted to keep the series open to newcomers while still offering a fulfilling experience for returning fans. They decided to re-introduce the older cast with revised visuals while introducing the new characters. This concept became Ruby Party's modus operandi for future Angelique installments. The Premium Box edition includes a box filled with character tins, a tote bag, a face towel, a miniature sewing kit and a toothbrush set. Plot The 256th Queen of the Sacred Bird Cosmos was decided, and the cosmos prospers with her reign. One day, a normal highschool girl from Simolny Girls Academy is visited by a glowing ball of light after school. It manifests into a furry squirrel-like creature. Not soon afterwards, she is summoned with one other student to the Holy Land for another Queen Examination with their animal companion. Their task is to foster the birth of a new bestial cosmos within a year (365 days). Whoever creates the most planets for their beast companion is donned the Queen of the new cosmos. Gameplay General The general gameplay from the original game returns with specific modifications. At the start of the game, before the protagonist's personal information is inputed, she converses with her rival, Rachel. Her answers to her first two questions and can give three possible answers to determine the protagonist's attitude. Attitude asserts her starting compatibility with the romancable characters: Rachel will then offer to hold back during the exam. Agree (うん！) to put the game's difficulty to easy. Decline (いいえ！) to put it into hard mode. Easy mode takes away the option to talk to Rachel in her room. Hard mode increases the difficulty of the exam and interactions between the two candidates. The player can name their protagonist, assign her astrological sign and bloodtype and name their animal companion (a spiritual avatar of the new cosmos) during the introduction sequence. The Queen's Aide, Rosalia, offers to explain the Holy Land's facilities and functions for first time players. Most facilities from the previous installment return with the same name and function except Rosalia's room in the dorms is now Rachel's room. Looking at the left fountain near the Park's entrance instantly reveals a character's current location for free. Another property which affects the protagonist's success for the exam is ensuring the cosmos's stability. If it is too frail, it will be unable to accept the guardian's Sacrea and may deteriorate. If the player wishes to keep their progress, the protagonist must study with an instructor (2 ♥) in the new Study Hall. Spirit, Sensitivity and Dignity are the three attributes, and the weekly progress reports for a cosmos will update which trait is necessary. If Rachel is in the same building as the protagonist, they can study together (1 ♥). Higher Intimacy ratings increases the results of the studying. There are four different endings for the default story. Character Routes The protagonist can have special romance events and endings with every male character in the game. Sacred Guardians and the instructors follow the same format as the previous entry with two different endings. Assistants require frequent visits to boost their Intimacy ratings and personal invitations for their romance events; they are limited to one ending. My Room (the protagonist's room) has three new features. It is now possible to check character stats at the protagonist's dashboard based on the weekend progress report. They will not update until the protagonist has their fortune read by the fortune teller. One addition is the option to write letter invitations at her desk. For 1 ♥, she can arrange for a Sunday date with the Sacred Guardians and Instructors. If the protagonist receives a positive invitation before the weekend, she can arrive at their office for an additional Intimacy boost. Breaking the promise lowers their Intimacy stat. Men can also refuse her flatly through mail. The third addition is the dresser. On Saturdays the protagonist can visit the park and buy one item from the merchant with 1 ♥. She can then choose to give it to a male character before inviting them to a date on Sunday. The protagonist cannot hold two items simultaneously, so it is often advised to keep spare items within her dresser. If a man has high Intimacy ratings with one of the Queen Candidates, he may give her a personal gift to show his appreciation. Either girl can choose to display it by placing it atop their dresser. Intimacy ratings boost if the guardian sees it when visiting their room. Guardians who don't get along with the one who gave the gift will experience a drop in Intimacy towards him and the protagonist. Other alterations exist for the dating process: *If the protagonist shares high Intimacy with at least two male characters, they may visit her room simultaneously. The player must then pick one between them (Intimacy boost for selected, lower for declined) or reject them at once (lower Intimacy for both). *Park questions and questions which can be asked during conversations in the protagonist's room are different and receive longer responses. *The protagonist may be entreated to a special section of the Park or Forest Lake if their escort has high Intimacy ratings during a date. Modes New Game Self-explanatory. Continue Self-explanatory. Proceed from previous save. Extra Mode Gallery mode which can be accessed once the player has completed a playthrough. Place to review images or movies from successfully cleared events. Characters Queen Candidates *Angelique Collet *Rachel Hart Sacred Guardians *Sacred Guardian of Light Julious *Sacred Guardian of Darkness Clavis *Sacred Guardian of Wind Randy *Sacred Guardian of Water Lumiale *Sacred Guardian of Fire Oscar *Sacred Guardian of Greenery Marcel *Sacred Guardian of Steel Zephel *Sacred Guardian of Dreams Olivie *Sacred Guardian of Earth Luva Instructors *Instructor of Spirit Victor *Instructor of Sensitivity Sei-Lan *Instructor of Dignity Timka Assistants *Royal Institute Researcher Ernst *Fortune Teller Mel *Merchant Other Residents *The Queen *Queen Aide Rosalia Expansions/Spin-offs *''Angelique History'' - March 30, 2000. PlayStation version repackaged with four other Angelique games. *''Angelique Tenkuu no Requiem'' *''Sweet Ange'' Related Media Various CDs and databooks were created. The series's fan mook series, Angelique Love Love Tsushin, began with this entry. Yuri Suwa wrote an original story for this cast in the light novel, Angelique All Star Scramble. Free samples of the four panel comics anthologies published by Koei can be read online at Gamecity. Their short story anthologies are listed on the series's site. A tarot card deck was printed with this game's cast. Other merchandise created for this title can still be viewed on the older [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/angelique/backup/newpdct.htm Angelique merchandise] page. Trivia *One of Count D's outfits in the volume extras of Pet Shop of Horrors is a Sei-Lan cosplay of his outfit in this title. Gallery Angelique-history-cover.jpeg|Angelique History cover External Links *Official product page *Japanese online guide __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games